The Day Triple H Became Blind
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Well, at least he thinks he is. For haters of the Authority. Small random drabble featuring Triple H and Stephanie McMahon.


**"The Day Triple H Became Blind"**

 **Rataed T for language and a bit of randomness  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment or any of its wrestlers. World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by the chairman, Vince McMahon. Anyway, I did this because I hate the Authority altogether. This one's for you Authority bashers! BTW, a scene from SpongeBob SquarePants inspired me to do this. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

Triple H was coming back home after a rough day of handling the family business in WWE. Having to bury guys, give orders to their henchman, and bringing out brilliant gameplans to make sure that Seth Rollins would remain WWE Champion was very tiring work.

So as he came home, he was greeted by his wife Stephanie McMahon, who was baking up some Chicken Cacciatore in the oven.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Stephanie replied as he kissed his husband in the cheek.

"Eh, it was fine." Triple H shrugged. "I buried Dolph Ziggler yet again. I had him lose to Heath Slater."

"That's my man!" Stephanie smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I do." Triple H said as he headed upstairs. "Anyway, I'm gonna go grab a nap."

"I'll call ya when dinner's done." Steph winked.

Triple H's feet was getting sore with every step he took, but he managed to make it to his bedroom without any problems whatsoever. As soon as he opened the bedroom door, he immediately laid down face first into the bed with a smile. After all, a nap was all he wanted just to close out his work day.

"Ahhhh," Triple H sighed. "This is just what I needed..."

 **30 minutes later...**

Triple H was still enjoying his nap when he suddenly awoke.

And then, something was totally wrong.

Everything around the COO had turned pitch black. He was surrounded in total darkness with not one source of light all around him. It was clear that the Cerebral Assassin had a problem.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Triple H screamed. "I'M BLIND! I CAN'T FRICKIN' SEE!"

Suddenly, his wife heard his screams from downstairs and came up to check up on him.

"Paul, what happened?" Stephanie gasped.

"I was busy dreaming up ideas on how to push Hornswoggle, when suddenly, I ended up blind!" Triple H cried out.

"Paul-"

"This isn't right!" Triple H exclaimed, cutting her off. "I mean, how am I gonna see my daughters grow up? How will I laugh in Daniel Bryan's grave? How will I ever get to see those sad faces of fans when I tell him they're just as old and retarded like Sting?"

"Paul-" Stephanie sighed again.

"I'll have to live the rest of my life as a old man with muscles!" Triple H whined. "What if I never see any panties again? What if I never see breasts again? What if-"

"PAUL!" Steph shouted.

"WHAT?!" Triple H shouted back.

Seeing that Triple H finally got her attention, Stephanie reached for the flicker and turned the lights on. Suddenly, Triple H was no longer blind anymore, which was surprising to find out that he was trapped pitch black all along.

Knowing he could see all along, Triple H came in and hugged his wife tightly.

"It's a miracle, Steph!" Triple H exclaimed. "I can see again!"

"It's all because you were just sleeping in the dark!" Steph cried out.

"Maybe it was the thing up there that cured my blindness!" He exclaimed, pointing up at a light bulb.

"Yeah," Stephanie nodded grimly. "And the next thing you know, you can cure cancer with your farts."

"I can do that?" Triple H gasped. "That can totally be cool! I'm totally getting started on the cure right now!"

With glee, Triple H left the room blind-free. The only thing Stephanie could do here was look on to her husband with shame and embarrassment. He couldn't believe a COO of her husband could suddenly become this stupid. Knowing this shameful revelation, Stephanie clenched his nose in shame and replied something very regretful:

"I can't believe my husband could be this retarded..."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it was a bit stupid, but hey, I could possibly see this happen for sure. The Authority are definite morons, indeed.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
